As a conventionally-known water vapor observing system, for example, Non-patent Document 1 discloses a system which observes a water vapor amount contained within atmospheric air using a passive radar. This system measures a water vapor amount at a desired location by obtaining a propagation delay of a digital terrestrial broadcasting wave transmitted from a broadcast tower.